


shining eyes

by otter_mimi



Category: D-CRUNCH (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, but hes a cutie pie, dylan and chanyoung too, hyunwoo is weird, hyunwook and hyunwoo are roomates, hyunwook is confused
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: Hyunwoo era extraño, la persona más extraña que pudiera existir. Y se le había confesado.
Relationships: Ji Hyunwook/Baek Hyunwoo
Kudos: 1





	shining eyes

Hyunwoo era impredecible. Desde hacía años eran compañeros de habitación pero aun así Hyunwook no entendía a Hyunwoo.

Era hasta extraño, usando todos los días anteojos sin vidrio, y poniéndoselos para leer, o para ver la televisión aunque claramente no eran necesarios. También casi ni hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía no dejaba de hacerlo (y de reírse, lo cual lo hacía ver de su edad, porque era algo adorable riéndose por todo lo que pasaba por en frente de sus ojos). Pero a Hyunwook no le molestaba, era cómodo vivir con él, no ensuciaba y menos que menos hacía ruido (al contrario de él, escuchando música un poco demasiado fuerte y cantando muy fuerte, tanto que sus vecinos —un chico llamado Sangchan en realidad, porque Dylan y Chanyoung, sus otros vecinos, eran parte de su ruido la mayoría de las veces— no dejaban de quejarse).

—Hyunwook-hyung —lo había llamado Hyunwoo.

Él se sorprendió porque el pequeño chico no tenía sus anteojos puestos, dejando ver sus grandes ojos marrones que brillaban con algo nuevo que no podía describir. ¿Anticipación? ¿Emoción?.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó casualmente, recién había salido de la cocina porque estaba preparando el almuerzo para los dos, así que estaba secando sus manos con un trapo blanco.

—Me gustas, Hyunwook-hyung.

Hyunwook se había quedado en blanco; porque ya sabía perfectamente que Hyunwoo era impredecible y podría salir diciendo "gasté todos nuestros ahorros en una casa más grande" y lo entendería totalmente porque Hyunwoo era algo distinto a lo que uno normalmente ve, pero nunca había creído que el pequeño chico de voz grave que no coincidía con su adorable rostro era capaz de hacer bromas con ese tipo de temas.

—Estoy haciendo el almuerzo, no me interrumpas para decir una tonta broma —dijo rodando los ojos.

Pero otra vez se sorprendió cuando el siempre serio rostro del chico se volvió más serio, frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios. Sus brazos estaba cruzados en su pecho, y su pie golpeaba suavemente el suelo.

—Me gustas de manera romántica, hyung —reiteró ahora más claro, dejando al chico de pelo rosa con la boca abierta de par en par, pero no literalmente porque tenía una imagen que cuidar, así que simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendido a más no poder y abrió la boca para contestar pero se quedó callado.

—Uhm... —balbuceó, secando sus manos aunque ya estuvieran secas—, ¿estás siendo completamente serio, Hyunwoo?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué mentiría con algo como eso? —preguntó genuinamente curioso y Hyunwook lamió sus labios sin saber realmente qué hacer—. No tienes que decirme nada hyung, puedes seguir con el almuerzo —y sin más dejó la pequeña sala, yendo a su habitación a paso normal, dejando a Hyunwook aún sin saber qué decir.

Es que eran casi tres años viviendo con el chico que era menor que él, que le había casi rogado que lo dejara pagar la mitad del departamento porque no quería seguir viviendo con su familia aun cuando era menor de edad, y él, apenas mudado y con pensamientos únicamente en sus estudios, no se negó, porque esa vez fue la única en la que Hyunwoo se vio tan desesperado. Recordaba sus ojos, el brillo especial que era ligeramente opacado por sus anteojos (que desde entonces no tenían vidrio) y sus por favor llenos de esperanzas. ¿Cómo Hyunwook podía decirle que no? Además él estaba en busca de un compañero de habitación, y aunque esperaba a alguien mayor de edad, estaba bien. Hyunwoo tenía un trabajo y pagaba la mitad del departamento mientras que Hyunwook se ocupaba de la otra mitad.

Pero tres años con él no había sido suficiente como para descubrir que Hyunwoo era gay, y no hablaba de saber que le gustaba él específicamente porque Hyunwook era algo tonto y no se daba cuenta de las cosas tan fácilmente, pero no enterarse de algo tan fundamental de su compañero lo tenía algo preocupado. ¿Cómo podía llamarse amigo sin siquiera saber su sexualidad? Y aunque en realidad sabía que Hyunwoo era cerrado y casi no había posibilidad de saber tanto de él, Hyunwook había logrado sacarle algunas trivialidades, y otras no. Como que prefería a los perros grandes que pudiera abrazar fuertemente, o que su color favorito era el celeste, o que realmente le gustaba pasear por la noche para despejarse y leer libros para entretenerse. También descubrió que sus padres lo habían echado de su casa, pero no sabía por qué; había intentado preguntárselo a Dylan, ya que ambos eran amigos y Dylan fue el que le dio la idea a Hyunwoo de preguntarle si podían vivir juntos, pero Dylan había insistido en que no era problema suyo, y que si realmente lo quería saber, simplemente tenía que preguntárselo a Hyunwoo directamente.

De repente, su mente maquinó que la razón por la que los padres de Hyunwoo lo habían echado de su casa era su sexualidad. Aun así con más razón no era algo que a él le importara, en el sentido de que no era su problema, pero sí le importaba porque quería saber más sobre el chico, aunque ¿eso sonaba como si le gustara Hyunwoo? Porque su cerebro estaba demasiado confundido, era normal pensar estupideces.

Al parecer sin realmente saberlo había terminado de preparar el almuerzo, y dejando de lado sus pensamientos, fue a buscar a Hyunwoo a su habitación; no iba a dejar que su compañero se muriera de hambre, así que tocó dos veces en la puerta. Hyunwoo salió casi un segundo después, con sus anteojos redondos negros puestos y vestido distinto, a lo que Hyunwook levantó una ceja confundido.

—¿Vas a salir? —Hyunwoo se vio confundido pero negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia la mesa.

Hyunwook lo siguió con un suspiro. Se sentó en frente de él, en su silla de siempre, y se sirvió algo de la ensalada para después servirse algo de pollo.

—¡Está delicioso! —dijo felizmente el chico de cabello negro, masticando como si se fuera su vida en ello.

Hyunwook rió; el único momento en el que Hyunwoo era completamente un niño era engullendo comida.

—Gracias, aunque come más despacio, vas a atragantarte —advirtió levantando sus cejas. Hyunwoo rodó los ojos pero asintió, comiendo más tranquilo.

¿Qué haría con ese niño? ¿Qué demonios tenía que contestarle? Ni siquiera era gay, no podía mentirle ni quería darle esperanzas. Y no es que no pudiera gustarle Hyunwoo, el chico era adorable, pero estaba seguro de que no era gay. Tampoco tenía algo en contra de los gays, Chanyoung era abiertamente homosexual y no le importaba, al final era su vida, ¿por qué meterse? Quizás se sentía inquieto porque él estaba implicado.

—Hyung, ¿me pasa la ensalada? Creo que no se va a servir.

Hyunwoo lo veía con sus grandes ojos, aun masticando así que sus palabras habían salido algo mal. Hyunwook parpadeó y miró su mano derecha que tenía el plato con la ensalada. Estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos al parecer.

—Ah, sí, lo siento —se lo pasó viendo como Hyunwoo se emocionó por tener más comida cerca y Hyunwook no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Esperaba que todo siguiera normal, que no tuviese que dar explicaciones, porque romper el corazón de Hyunwoo no era algo que quisiera realmente.

◇◇◇

—¡¿Que Hyunwoo se te confesó?! —exclamó Chanyoung y Hyunwook le tapó la boca porque las paredes eran finas y tampoco quería que todo el mundo se enterara.

— _Pretends to be surprised_ —murmuró Dylan en inglés y aunque Hyunwook era lento, entendía el idioma y levantó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó confundido y Dylan rodó los ojos.

—Soy su amigo más cercano, por supuesto que ya me lo había dicho.

—Oh... —contestó Hyunwook acomodando su cabello sin realmente saber qué decir.

—¿Y qué le ha dicho? —preguntó Dylan, golpeando el brazo de Chanyoung para que cerrara la boca y se comportara como una persona normal.

—Nada —contestó a lo que Dylan rodó los ojos.

—¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Hyunwoo es tan adorable! ¡Debería haberse casado apenas se le confesó, hyung!

—¡No grites! —lo calló con el ceño fruncido y rodó los ojos—. Además no me gusta, pero no quiero decírselo. ¿Casarme? Ugh, Dylan, bien que es tu mejor amigo pero no puedo obligarme a que me guste.

—¿Por qué no se lo dirías? Es mejor ser sincero —aportó Chanyoung saliendo de su espanto inicial.

—¿Podrías soportar ver a Hyunwoo triste? Tampoco quiero que todo se vuelva incómodo entre nosotros. ¡No sé qué hacer realmente! —lloriqueó entre sus manos, luego despeinándose completamente—. ¿Y por qué yo? No tengo nada especial...

—Me pregunto lo mismo —dijo Dylan, haciendo un puchero pensativo.

—Wow, gracias.

—Me refiero —prosiguió rodando los ojos—, va a una escuela de sólo chicos, y no es como si no tuviera lugar de dónde elegir.

—De hecho me contó que se le confesó un chico hace poco —agregó Chanyoung.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó sorprendido Hyunwook, parpadeando muchas veces.

—¿Por qué le sorprende? Hyunwoo es realmente adorable —gruñó Dylan en su dirección.

Hyunwook se cruzó de brazos, él ya sabía lo tierno que era Hyunwoo pero no iba a admitirlo en frente de sus amigos. Probablemente Dylan iba a decirle que era suficiente razón para casarse con Hyunwoo.

—¿Cómo era su nombre...? —Chanyoung se vio pensativo y luego chasqueó los dedos cuando encontró la respuesta—. ¡Jeongseung! El chico está en la misma clase que Dylan, quizás lo has visto alguna vez. Es más alto que tú —remarcó lo último.

—No es como si estuviera compitiendo...

Pero aun así se preguntó por qué le gustaría él a Hyunwoo si había otros chicos más dispuestos a salir con él (y quitando el "más" porque de alguna forma parecía que estaba por lo menos 1% dispuesto a salir con Hyunwoo).

—Ah, él... es más lindo que hyung —remarcó Dylan, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hyunwook frunció el ceño; conocía a ese mocoso, y aunque fuera más alto creía fervientemente que él era más guapo que Jeongseung.

—No sé para qué hablo con ustedes —Chanyoung rió y sonrió de oreja a oreja como Dylan.

—¿Estás celoso de que Jeongseung sea más atractivo y que Hyunwoo se vería mejor con él?

—No, ¡no! ¡Dejen de tratar de confundirme! —Dylan borró su sonrisa y suspiró.

—Lo siento, era una broma, pero aunque Hyunwoo sea mi amigo también lo es hyung, así que si no le gusta creo que es mejor decírselo, Hyunwoo es bastante sensible aunque no lo parezca. ¿Está actuando normal?

—Por ahora sí, pero es que realmente no quiero hacerlo sentir mal...

—Pues yo creo que suficiente mal le estás haciendo dándole esperanzas si no te gusta. Había un idiota que estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo, me había besado, me había dicho que lo iba a pensar y luego lo vi con una chica y ¡puf!, le di un golpe en la nariz.

—No lo había pensado.

—Sólo intenta hablar con él, vamos a estar nosotros aquí para hacerlo sentir mejor —Chanyoung asintió coincidiendo con las palabras de Dylan y Hyunwook suspiró.

◇◇◇

—¿Hyunwoo? —preguntó tocando un par de veces la puerta.

Hyunwoo como siempre no tardó tanto en abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar, ya que al parecer estaba haciendo algún trabajo para la escuela. De repente se había arrepentido de intentar rechazarlo ahora que se veía tan ocupado, pero no podía irse ahora, debía decírselo y ya está.

—¿Qué pasa hyung? —preguntó curioso, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama como un niño haría.

Hyunwook tragó saliva y se sentó en la cama, dejando algo de espacio entre ellos. Hyunwook acarició el cabello de Hyunwoo a lo que el chico abrió sus ojos confundido.

—Odio decírtelo así, pero...

Odiaba ver decepción en los ojos de Hyunwoo. Odiaba ver cómo el brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos aun cuando no le había dicho nada. Odiaba ver como Hyunwoo había apretado los labios, y cómo miró hacia las sábanas de su cama sabiendo lo que se venía. Odiaba que ni siquiera parecía como si hubiese tenido alguna fe en que Hyunwook podría haber correspondido sus sentimientos.

—N-no me gustas.

Terminó su frase apenas pudiendo sacar esas palabras de su garganta, tragando saliva porque sentía cómo toda la habitación se había vuelto fría y se había llenado de la tensión de ¿y ahora qué?, esa que tanto Hyunwook quería evitar.

—Lo siento Hyunie —murmuró y vio a Hyunwoo negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa tan forzada que quería ir a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

—Está bien hyung, no puedo obligarlo —contestó con su voz monótona de siempre, pero le asustó no ver su brillo característico en sus grandes ojos—. Y tengo un trabajo que terminar así que ¿puede irse? —Hyunwook sólo asintió y se levantó dándole una última mirada a Hyunwoo, quien había pegado sus ojos en la pantalla de su computadora.

¿Tenía que fingir que no estaba escuchando el llanto de Hyunwoo? ¿Tenía que fingir que estaba bien aun cuando le había roto el corazón a su amigo? Hyunwook sin hacer mucho ruido fue a su habitación, pero hasta allí escuchaba el sollozo ahogado de su compañero de habitación.

Llegó a la conclusión de que se odiaba, y mucho.

◇◇◇

Hyunwoo no había mencionado nada y aunque todo seguía "normal", como antes, Hyunwook no podía ni quería ignorar la falta de brillo en los ojos de Hyunwoo. ¿Cómo debía sentirse cuando él era el responsable de que su amigo ya no tuviera sus característicos brillitos adorables?

Justo en ese momento había llegado una respuesta de Dylan a su maduro y patético: "¿Tu padre tenía una escopeta? Dile que me la preste porque no merezco estar vivo". Dylan simplemente había mandado un emoji rodando los ojos y supuso que ya sabía lo que había pasado. Es decir, habían pasado aproximadamente tres días.

¿Era normal tener tantas ganas de matarse? Es decir, no literal, pero tenía la necesidad de compensar las lágrimas de Hyunwoo de alguna forma. Así que por primera vez en su vida agradeció que sus padres le insistieran en tener novia, ya que le habían dado dos boletos para la feria que estaba en la ciudad, ¡y qué mejor que invitar a Hyunwoo! Podía intentar decir lo siento haciendo todo lo que quisiera. No era mala idea, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera tenía que preguntarle a Dylan o Chanyoung por consejos porque en su cabeza era una gran idea, la mejor idea y sin pensarlo fue a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de par en par donde Hyunwoo estaba cocinando (se turnaban, y aunque Hyunwoo no fuera tan variado en los platillos, no importaba, porque su comida era comestible y apetitosa; Hyunwoo tenía alguna clase de talento en la cocina, y Hyunwook algunas veces lamentaba que no supiera más platos). El chico de anteojos (que en ese momento no los tenía puestos por el vapor de la cocina, aunque insistía en que no tenían vidrios) saltó en su lugar, asustado por el golpe de la puerta siendo abierta.

—¡Hyunwoo! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa y el mencionado movió su cabeza a un costado confundido.

—¿Sí, hyung?

—Tengo dos boletos para ir a la feria así que vayamos hoy a la tarde ¿sí?

Hyunwoo parpadeó unas pares de veces y se vio aún más confundido que antes.

—Pero yo-

—Si tienes algún trabajo que terminar voy a ayudarte, lo prometo —le sonrió otra vez, esperanzado de que dijera que sí.

Hyunwoo miró al piso y luego a Hyunwook, aunque quitó su mirada rápidamente.

—Está bien —murmuró y volvió a la cocina.

Hyunwook se fue feliz a su habitación abriendo su cajón para sacar las dos entradas que estaban algo sucias.

La feria había llegado hacia un mes e iba a estar todos los fines de semana por tres meses, y sus padres habían insistido tanto en que llevara a una linda chica que hasta le compraron las dos entradas. Obviamente Hyunwook había ignorado a sus padres y a su insana necesidad de que tenga novia porque apenas tenía veintitrés y en lo único que se preocupaba era en sus estudios. De hecho tener pareja para él era completamente secundario (además que sus padres estuvieran diciéndole lo mismo todo el tiempo le daba menos ganas).

—¡Iremos como a las seis! —gritó y asumió que Hyunwoo lo había escuchado porque insistía que las paredes eran finas.

Y cuando por fin habían llegado las seis, había agarrado del brazo a Hyunwoo que estaba acomodando su cabello en el espejo y lo había arrastrado a la puerta, recibiendo un "¡Hyung!" que había hecho que todo valiera la pena. Se pusieron sus zapatos y salieron. Iban a ir caminando porque la feria quedaba cerca, y cuando se lo dijo a Hyunwoo éste dijo que no le importaba, y sin más, Hyunwook sonrió cuando reconoció de lejos las clásicas luces de la feria y los murmullos, gritos y risas de la gente allí.

—¡Vamos!

◇◇◇

Hyunwook estaba riendo demasiado fuerte viendo como Hyunwoo hacía pucheros porque no podía pescar uno de los peces que le había llamado la atención. Había fruncido sus labios y se había concentrado al máximo, aun así, su tiempo había llegado al límite y se fue de allí con un puchero triste. Hyunwook rodó los ojos.

—Ni siquiera tenemos una pecera, así que estoy algo feliz de que no hayas llegado a agarrar ninguno.

—Pero hyung, esos peces son muy lindos —se quejó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Era invierno así que era normal que tuviera frío, además se había olvidado sus guantes.

—Entonces espera un momento —miró alrededor y cuando vio lo que estaba buscando una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro—. Espera aquí y no te muevas. Pero primero —se sacó sus guantes, sintiendo algo de la brisa fresca golpeando su piel—, te los olvidaste así que usa los míos. No tengo frío.

Y antes de que Hyunwoo pudiera contestarle, corrió hasta el lugar donde había que tirar las latas (el único juego en el que era bueno para ser honesto) y pagó al hombre que estaba allí parado con una sonrisa, quien le dio las tres pelotas con las cuales sin mucho trabajo logró tirar todas las latas, con una sonrisa orgullosa miró al hombre quien le señaló la estantería con todos los premios, y cuando observó lo que estaba buscando una sonrisa se plantó en su cara.

—¿Cuál te llevarás?

—El pez —contestó sin borrar su sonrisa orgullosa.

Y cuando le dieron el peluche de considerable tamaño, no dudó en correr en dirección a donde debería estar Hyunwoo. Se lo encontró observando con ojos tristes a los peces nadando tranquilamente en el ligeramente pequeño estanque, así que fue por su espalda, y cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca, colocó aquel peluche en frente de su propio rostro.

—¡Tadán! —exclamó, y Hyunwoo se dio la vuelta confundido.

Aunque luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, con el brillo que tanto había extrañado esos días. La misma sonrisa orgullosa se plasmó en su rostro cuando una gran sonrisa se formó en las facciones del siempre serio chico.

Hyunwook le ofreció el peluche para que lo agarrara y Hyunwoo lo agarró felizmente (y ahí notó que se había puesto sus guantes como le había dicho), y rió al ver como Hyunwoo estaba jugando con las aletas de aquel peluche, moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo como un niño pequeño.

—Muchas gracias hyung —le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Hyunwoo estaba apresando el suyo entre sus brazos. Hyunwook sin pensarlo mucho abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de Hyunwoo, quien entrando en razón, se separó rápidamente.

Hyunwook tragó saliva cuando vio el rostro de Hyunwoo con las mejillas completa y adorablemente rojas, mirando el piso avergonzado. Escondió sus manos en su espalda porque de repente sintió ganas de volver a sostener el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero entre sus brazos, y un ¿dolor? en su pecho, un retorcijo placentero, se presentó en su cuerpo porque Hyunwoo se veía demasiado lindo y quería apretar sus mejillas.

Caso distinto fue cuando lo vio morder su labio inferior: Hyunwook dio un paso involuntario hacia adelante sin poder despegar sus ojos de la estúpidamente atractiva forma de morder su labio que tenía Hyunwoo.

—¿Vamos a otro lugar? —preguntó Hyunwoo curioso, mirando a su nuevo pez mientras apretaba sus costados.

Hyunwook se odió porque sus ojos traicioneros se estaban concentrando en los labios rosas del chico ignorando lo adorable que estaba siendo.

Cuando Hyunwoo levantó su vista, Hyunwook despertó de su ensoñación.

—A-ah, sí, ¿adónde quieres ir? —preguntó guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Hyunwoo hizo un puchero y miró a su alrededor.

—Quiero comer algodón de azúcar.

—Vamos entonces.

No era legal pensar en los labios de un niño (Hyunwoo tenía diecinueve años, no era un niño, pero la edad mental era más fuerte) y más aún cuando hacia no mucho tiempo lo había rechazado. Y se suponía que no era gay —no estaba seguro de nada, sin embargo, porque mirar los labios de su pequeño compañero no era muy heterosexual que digamos—.

—¿Azul o rosa? —preguntó completamente concentrado, como si fuera una decisión súper importante que necesitaba seriedad. Hyunwook sin embargo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Tu color favorito es el celeste ¿no? Yo creo que deberías llevar uno azul.

—Pero no quiero que el color rosa se sienta discriminado —lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no enojado con Hyunwook, sino con la situación.

—Entonces yo compraré uno rosa para que no sea discriminado. ¿Así es mejor? —Hyunwoo asintió emocionado, pero luego al ver el amarillo abrió los ojos preocupado.

—¡Hay amarillo hyung! ¿Y ahora?

Hyunwoo se veía tan triste que Hyunwook no pudo no acariciar el cabello del niño a su lado, quien hizo un puchero.

—Llevémosle uno a Dylan.

◇◇◇

—Hyunwook-hyung, gracias por comprar el algodón de azúcar por mí. No sabía que había gastado todo mi dinero tratando de agarrar los peces —dijo Hyunwoo mirándolo fijamente.

Hacia minutos habían llevado el algodón de azúcar amarillo a Dylan (quien se emocionó como un niño pequeño), y aunque estaban cansados, debían ducharse y/o preparar la cena. Habían estado horas en la feria.

—No tienes que agradecerme, de hecho te dije que iba a pagar por ti pero me ignoraste toda la tarde.

—No era necesario —Hyunwoo miró nuevamente el peluche en su mano y sonrió—. Ahora su nombre es Wookie porque hyung lo consiguió para mí.

Ugh, ¿desde cuándo Hyunwoo era tan adorable? ¿No tenía consideración por su corazón? Estaba por salírsele del pecho. No tenía sentido, jamás había notado lo infantil y adorable que era el chico frente a sí, que decía ese tipo de cosas sin inmutarse y menos sonriendo o haciéndole ojos para ver si podía conquistarlo.

Hyunwoo era tan él y no parecía querer cambiar para conseguir a alguien, y era admirable y demasiado adorable, porque Hyunwoo era simplemente sincero y honesto. Aunque otra vez, eso no era para nada heterosexual y, tal vez, el medidor de querer apretar el cuerpo más pequeño entre sus brazos había subido de 1% a 15%, que en su opinión era algo demasiado drástico y no estaba listo para pensar en ello.

—Es un lindo nombre —murmuró mirando a la cocina. Quizás cocinar iba a ser una buena distracción.

—Lo dice porque es su nombre hyung —se quejó Hyunwoo rodando sus ojos, pero luego se sacó sus anteojos y bostezó, tallando su ojo. Tal vez 20%—. De todas formas muchas gracias, fue muy divertido. Realmente no creí que hablaría más conmigo... —lo último fue un susurro muy bajo, pero Hyunwook lo había escuchado y su corazón se hizo pedazos—. Quiero dormir, ¿puede hacer la cena o necesita que lo ayude?

Hyunwoo se veía tan cansado que ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza obligarlo a no dormir por al menos veinte minutos.

—No es necesario, cuando haya terminado te despierto, ¿sí?

—Está bien. 

◇◇◇

—Dylan, necesito tu ayuda —murmuró Hyunwook entrando sin permiso por la puerta de al lado.

Sus vecinos estaban mirando la televisión porque era sábado por la noche y absolutamente nadie estaba en casa o estaban haciendo las clásicas maratones de películas, y Dylan rodó los ojos cuando vio a su hyung entrar a su casa sin permiso.

—Te dije que debíamos cerrarla con llave —murmuró Chanyoung, poniéndole pausa a la película cualquiera que estuviesen viendo y se sentó bien en el sillón, mirando con una sonrisa llena de sueño a su amigo—. Habla rápido antes de que te eche de una patada de mi departamento.

—Nuestro.

—Lo que sea.

—Creo que quiero besar a Hyunwoo.

—¿Y para eso-? —Chanyoung se cortó y después de un momento de análisis, abrió la boca de par en par y antes de que pudiese gritar. Dylan se lo impidió tapando su rostro con un almohadón.

—¡¿Cómo que-

—¡¡Shh!! —Hyunwook los calló con el ceño fruncido—. Hyunwoo está durmiendo y agradecería que dejaran esta conversación entre los tres. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que las paredes son muy finas?

—Pero ¿cómo que besar a Hyunwoo? —susurró Dylan escandalizado, moviendo sus brazos hacia todos lados, casi golpeando a Chanyoung en la cara.

—No lo sé, de un momento a otro mordió su labio y yo... Yo sólo... —las mejillas de Hyunwook se tiñeron de rojo y miró hacia otro lado—, no podía dejar de mirarlos, y uhm...

—Entiendo, pero, ¿estás seguro? ¿No es porque te sientes súper culpable de romperle el corazón? Porque sé que lo escuchaste llorar, hasta nosotros lo escuchamos ¿sabes? Pero no es bueno si estás sintiendo lástima por él —Chanyoung suspiró apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. Hyunwook acarició sus sienes.

—No estoy seguro de nada, no lo entiendo; no quiero sentir lástima por él, pero ¿besarlo? Es extraño, nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza siquiera. Mi cabeza solamente maquinaba lo tierno que se veía y, para ser honesto, estoy algo asustado porque hasta donde yo sé soy heterosexual.

—Solamente no le dé falsas esperanzas, hace tres días lo rechazó hyung, no le haga más daño —Dylan se vio tan serio que Hyunwook no pudo hacer más que asentir.

—Sin embargo, si estás seguro de que sí es gusto hacia Hyunwoo y no simple lástima, no dudes en decírselo, él seguro estará muy feliz.

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me toman? Si tuviese sentimientos por él no lo ocultaría.

Justo después de semi-murmurar aquello, escuchó un "Hyunwook-hyung" adormilado desde la puerta y no mucho tiempo después fue abierta (frente a la mirada ofendida de Chanyoung quien insistía en ponerle llave). Quizás una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro al ver a Hyunwoo en su pijama abrazando el peluche de pez entre sus brazos.

—Escuché ruidos... —murmuró acomodando sus anteojos confundido. Hyunwook sonrió y se despidió con la mano de Dylan y Chanyoung, quienes casi ignoraron su ida.

—Está bien, volvamos —Hyunwook miró a Hyunwoo con una ligera mueca—. Debes estar cansado, ¿por qué no seguiste durmiendo? —murmuró porque ya eran las 12:34 a.m. y no era su objetivo molestar a todo el mundo.

—Me desperté por unos ruidos y cuando fui a su habitación no estaba ahí, así que fui a la cocina a ver si tenía insomnio, pero tampoco estaba y me preocupé. Cuando revisé en el pasillo escuché su voz en el departamento de al lado, así que lo fui a buscar. ¿Interrumpí algo?

Hyunwook ni siquiera intentó detener sus manos que fueron a agarrar las mejillas de Hyunwoo, apretándolas bastante fuerte pero sin hacerle daño, recibiendo un puchero enojado de su parte. Hyunwoo lo golpeó con el pez que traía en la mano y se soltó de su agarre, mirando a otro lado. Hyunwook había sentido el calor en la mejillas ajenas, así que sonrió divertido.

—Tan adorable preocupándote por mí~ —canturreó con una sonrisa—. No interrumpiste nada, de hecho estaba a punto de irme; y aunque estés preocupado no salgas, eres tan pequeño que alguien podría raptarte —Hyunwoo lo miró con mala cara, rodando los ojos.

—Creceré y seré más alto que hyung —murmuró y entró a su departamento. Hyunwook sonrió y lo siguió.

◇◇◇

Varios días después todos los cuadros y adornos del departamento estaban en distintas posiciones. A Hyunwook no le importó realmente porque ya estaba acostumbrado a que una o dos veces al mes Hyunwoo cambiara todo de lugar debido a que le incomodaba lo igual que se veía el entorno todo el tiempo. "Siento como si el tiempo no avanzara y estuviéramos estancados en el mismo minuto a cada hora que pasa" le había dicho una vez y desde entonces no se había vuelto a quejar. Lo que sí le costó encontrar fueron las llaves que ya no estaban cerca de la puerta, y los cuchillos de cocina que estaban literalmente en el otro extremo de donde estaban antes.

Aunque algo captó su ojo y se vio confundido frente a esa pequeña pecera con un pez también pequeño y de colores vivos dando vueltas felizmente. Hyunwook parpadeó tres o diez veces en un segundo, no estaba seguro, atónito. Y cuando Hyunwoo de acercó a él con su mirada monótona pero con un gran brillo, no dudó en suspirar.

—¿No le importa pagar los víveres del mes por su cuenta? Usé lo que correspondía a ello para comprar una pecera y un filtro automático.

¿Ya había dicho que Hyunwoo era impredecible? Y aunque lo fuera no se enojó, de todas formas no es como si estuviera viviendo en la miseria y su dinero no alcanzara. De hecho, sus padres seguían mandándole dinero todos los meses aunque él trabajaba y ganaba bastante bien para ser un trabajo de medio tiempo.

—No, no importa —miró el pez que se movía ágil pero perezoso al mismo tiempo, sonriendo—. ¿Ya tiene nombre?

—No —dijo Hyunwoo pensativo—. No se me ocurre ninguno.

—¿Qué te parece Hyunie? Se parece tanto a ti, ojos grandes y serio todo el tiempo. Lástima que los peces no puedan usar anteojos, porque sería igual así —Hyunwoo pareció considerarlo y asintió, al parecer sin importarle que Hyunwook acababa de compararlo con un pez.

—Suena bien. Por cierto hyung, ¿sabes dónde comprar comida para peces? No conozco ningún lugar donde la vendan.

—¿Y en el mismo lugar en el que compraste la pecera? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Supongo, pero no sé dónde queda. Dylan compró todo por mí.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dylan? —volvió a preguntar Hyunwook.

Hyunwoo solamente había caminado hacia una silla, sentándose justo adonde anteriormente Hyunwook le había dejado una taza de té. El chico que no tenía lo anteojos puestos en ese momento le dio un sorbo y luego volvió a mirar al chico de pelo rosa que se había acomodado en frente suyo, con una taza de café.

—Dylan se fue con sus padres por algunos días.

—Oh... —contestó y miró su reloj—. No puedo mostrarte el pet—shop ahora pero si esperas a que salga de la cafetería te llevo allí. ¿Tienes clases a las ocho? —Hyunwoo negó con la cabeza—. Bien, espérame y te llevo a verla, ¿te parece?

—Está bien, gracias hyung.

—Y... ¿por qué un pez? —le cuestionó curioso.

Hyunwoo siempre pareció ese tipo de chico que se llevaría mejor con animales que con los seres humanos, pero un pez era extraño. No podías jugar con él, y no demostraba demasiadas emociones.

—Me recuerda a mí —dijo dándole otro sorbo a su infusión, moviendo su nariz porque seguramente estaba muy caliente—. Además se ve mejor ahí que la rosa que estaba a punto de marchitarse.

No mencionó que la rosa se la había dado su madre, porque no iba al caso. Era cierto que estaba secándose.

—Tienes que cuidarlo bien, ¿sí? Una vida es una gran responsabilidad.

—Lo sé.

◇◇◇

Su trabajo era bastante llevadero y más con Minhyuk y Hyunho allí. Ambos se la pasaban jugando entre sí y empujándose de forma amistosa, cosa que le sorprendía de parte de Hyunho porque en las clases siempre era serio y en general no mostraba muchas emociones. Mas con Minhyuk era diferente y se notaba, esencialmente en la cafetería.

Minhyuk era un año menor que ellos así que no compartían ninguna clase, aún así Hyunho se encargaba de estar con él constantemente.

Otra explosión de sonrisas y buenas vibras era Hyunoh, el chico que iba a cantar todas las tardes, ya que no sólo iba temprano para charlar, sino que siempre portaba una gran sonrisa y subía los ánimos de hasta los clientes. Hyunwook era feliz de trabajar allí, aunque algunas veces le molestaba que Minhyuk estuviera tan concentrado en Hyunho ya que nunca atendía sus mesas.

—Un minuto y eres libre —le dijo Hyunho limpiando una mesa.

Hyunwook asintió mirando afuera a ver si Hyunwoo ya había llegado y en vez de entrar estaba esperando en el frío de la tarde—noche. Hyunwook agradecía haber llevado una bufanda y guantes de más por si acaso, además de estar súper abrigado.

—Hoy fue bastante cansador —admitió el chico de cabello rosa, sonriendo cuando encontró a la pequeña mata de pelo negro y anteojos enfrente de la tienda.

No obstante, frunció el ceño cuando lo vio soplando sus manos y sus labios usualmente llenos de bálsamo labial resecos y temblando por el frío; además su pequeño cuerpo tenía sólo una fina campera encima, haciendo que Hyunwook rodara los ojos. ¿Qué tan descuidado podía ser el niño? No podía estar cuidándolo de un resfrío todos los días, cosa que era normal porque cuando Hyunwoo debía ir a clases jamás se vestía bien por el sueño y siempre terminaba con demasiada ropa para los días de calor o demasiado poca para las temperaturas estúpidamente frías del invierno.

—¿Una cita? —murmuró burlón Hyunho acercándose a la caja registradora para reemplazar a Hyunwook, quien ya había terminado su turno oficialmente.

—No, no. Es mi amigo, ¿Hyunwoo? ¿Mi compañero de cuarto? —el chico rubio asintió murmurando un "oh" con la boca.

—Bien, buena suerte. Nos vemos mañana.

Hyunwook correspondió el saludo con su mano y murmuró un "gracias" antes de salir de la tienda (no sin antes buscar sus cosas), sin pensarlo demasiado sacando de su mochila la bufanda y los guantes, pasándoselos con una mirada severa al chico que lo miraba a través de sus anteojos con ojos culposos. No iba a decirle nada porque ya habían tenido esa conversación demasiadas veces para que siguiera descuidando su salud, así que simplemente agarró las cosas que le estaba ofreciendo y se las colocó rápidamente. Aún así se preocupó al ver que el cuerpo del más joven no dejaba de temblar.

—¿Por qué estás tan desabrigado? No puedes permitirte enfermarte a estas alturas del año —Hyunwoo hizo un puchero que se encontraba tembloroso por el frío.

—No me había dado cuenta del frío que hacía afuera ya que de la universidad fui a la biblioteca y estuve allí todo el día —murmuró cruzándose de brazos, tratando de mantener el calor en su cuerpo.

—Ten —se sacó su campera e ignorando la cara de protesta de Hyunwoo, se la colocó sobre sus hombros.

Está bien que lo estuviera haciendo porque Hyunwoo se estaba congelando, pero él no era una persona de frío fácil y además prefería el tapado con el que se había quedado que esas camperas gigantes ruidosas que al parecer sólo valían la pena sobre un cuerpo como el del chico a su lado, que se veía adorable, como siempre, porque la campera era algo más grande que lo adecuado para él.

—Va a tener frío —murmuró mirándolo con ojos algo penosos y Hyunwook negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, pero el que parece que va a enfermarse es cierta persona que no sabe revisar el pronóstico antes de salir de casa.

—¡Lo vi! —exclamó luego dejando salir un suspiro—. Sólo lo olvidé...

—Hyunwoo, no quiero repetirlo todo el tiempo —le dijo acariciando su cabello y acomodando mejor su campera sobre los hombros del chico más pequeño, y sin permiso sacó del bolsillo del pantalón de Hyunwoo su bálsamo labial, entregándoselo.

—Ya lo sé hyung, y gracias —sin pensárselo mucho aceptó su bálsamo labial de la mano de Hyunwook y se lo colocó.

¿Cómo alguien podía tener labios tan lindos y brillantes? Hyunwoo era algo de otro mundo. Hacia segundos se veían secos pero sólo una pasada de su bálsamo los había hecho verse igual de bellos que antes.

—¿Vamos a ir? —preguntó sacándolo de su concentración en los labios rojos de Hyunwoo.

—¿Adónde? —Hyunwoo levantó una ceja como si Hyunwook fuera estúpido y el chico de pelo rosa negó poniendo su mano en su frente—. El pet-shop... Sí, vamos.

Y empezó a caminar sin Hyunwoo a su lado, pero el chico no tardó mucho en ponerse a su costado, enterrando su nariz en la bufanda prestada

◇◇◇

Una semana después, Hyunie estaba vivo y saludable, así que no cuestionó más la capacidad de Hyunwoo para cuidar seres vivos. Hyunwoo mismo era una excepción (casi se había enfermado, casi) pero el pez estaba bien y eso era lo importante. Hyunwook era el que se encargaba de cuidar a Hyunwoo, sin embargo, así que él no debía preocuparse mucho por su salud. Una vez más, el pensamiento de "siempre voy a estar al lado de Hyunwoo para cuidarlo" no sonaba muy heterosexual.

—¿Eso lo convierte en mi mascota? —murmuró a la nada, lavando los platos.

—¿Mascota? —dijo la voz de Chanyoung detrás suyo haciéndolo saltar y dejar salir un grito no muy masculino (para empezar, su voz ni siquiera era —muy— masculina).

—¿Después quién es el que se queja de que entramos en su departamento sin permiso? —se quejó secándose sus manos para darse vuelta y encontrar a Chanyoung demasiado cerca suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. No pienso hacer nada gay contigo —advirtió y su amigo levantó las cejas sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Oho~ ¿pero con Hyunwoo? —Hyunwook se quedó callado y se apoyó en la mesada de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa? No te meterías en mi casa sin permiso si no fuera algo importante —cambió de tema, y Chanyoung se puso algo serio.

—Estoy preocupado por Dylan, después de que volvió de ver a sus padres se ve algo distinto.

—¿Sabes por qué? —preguntó también preocupado. Dylan era como su hermano menor, y lo hacía sentir algo mal no haber notado el malestar en el chico de cabello rojo que siempre tan feliz sonreía todo el tiempo.

—Creo... que es mi culpa —murmuró Chanyoung y se preocupó aún más cuando vio los ojos brillantes del chico delante suyo como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—No te eches la culpa p-

—Saben que soy gay, Hyunwook, no sé cómo lo saben pero todos sabemos lo cerrados que son sus padres. ¿Y si Dylan fue regañado o algo peor por mi culpa? Sabía que había sido una mala idea que viviera conmigo...

Hyunwook simplemente abrazó al chico menor (pero que aún así no gustaba tratarlo de hyung bajo ninguna circunstancia) y éste se dejó hacer. Para su sorpresa ninguna lágrima parecía haber bajado de sus ojos, lo cual era preocupante. Chanyoung parecía muerto entre sus brazos y eso no hizo más que romperle el corazón. Hyunwook sabía lo mucho que Chanyoung se preocupaba por Dylan y cómo también se acomplejaba debido a su sexualidad cuando los padres de Dylan estaban cerca. Eran cerrados, muy tradicionales y hasta estaban en contra de que Dylan viviera sólo (aún cuando Hyunwoo y Hyunwook vivían al lado) y ahora al parecer que sabían que Chanyoung era gay, no parecía como si lo dejaran quedarse un minuto más en el departamento de al lado.

—Sea lo que sea no es tu culpa. No pienses bajo de ti como si fueras a... hacerle algo malo a Dylan, no caigas en los que los padres de Dylan creen sobre las personas homosexuales. No has hecho nada malo ni lo harás —Chanyoung movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo pero no se movió de su abrazo, de hecho se acercó más si eso era posible y envolvió débilmente sus brazos en el cuerpo delgado de Hyunwook.

—Gracias por siempre estar aquí para mí y para Dylan, con razón le gustas a Hyunwoo —dijo con una risita y supuso que por lo menos Chanyoung se había recuperado un poco de su tristeza y preocupación. Al menos por un rato.

—No me agradezcas, para eso estamos los amigos, pero por favor háblalo con él, no dejes que esto te coma la mente. Si algo va a pasar debe ser decisión de ambos, no dejes que sus padres lo alejen de ti si Dylan no lo quiere, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, no soy tan idiota para dejarlo estar y ver cómo sus padres se lo llevan —Hyunwook se separó un poco de su abrazo para mirarlo con una ceja levantada, haciendo que Chanyoung dejara salir un suspiro—. Bueno, probablemente sí lo haría. Así que gracias otra ve-

—A-ah, lo siento —murmuró Hyunwoo (quien extrañamente no llevaba sus lentes puestos), entrando por la puerta. Hyunwook comprendía que debía verse ligeramente comprometedor y se preguntó por qué tenía la urgencia de decirle a Hyunwoo que no estaba pasando nada de lo que su pequeña cabeza probablemente estaba maquinando en ese momento.

—Hyun-

—Uhm... —murmuró incoherentemente Chanyoung viendo como Hyunwoo abandonaba la cocina en la que ni siquiera había estado dos segundos, haciendo que Hyunwook suspirara y se separara del chico de cabello negro mordiendo su labio inferior—. Siento que debo ir a disculparme con Hyunwoo, debe estar pensando que estaba robándote o algo por el estilo.

—No es necesario, hablaré yo con él —se apresuró Hyunwook batiendo sus ojos mirando la puerta con sentimientos mezclados en su corazón y miles de palabras recorriendo su cabeza.

—No sabes ni por qué debes disculparte, ¿no? —Chanyoung rodó los ojos y se aproximó a la puerta cerrada de la cocina—. Sé que acabo de decirte que te aprecio y blah blah blah pero Hyunwoo sigue siendo mi amigo y si le llegas a hacer daño no voy a dudar en golpearte, luego me disculparía pero sabes que tengo un sector especial para Hyunie en mi corazón.

—¡Por supuesto que no voy a-

—Aclara tu mente y tus sentimientos, no puedes darle señales mezcladas todo el tiempo. A este punto no debe ni saber si eres gay, si te atrae lo más mínimo o le tienes lástima porque lo rechazaste —Hyunwook jamás lo había pensado así y repentinamente quería volver a mensajear a Dylan por la escopeta de su padre (cosa que ni siquiera era posible por la situación tan complicada que había entre sus amigos y los señores Park en ese momento)—. Yo hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

◇◇◇

Todo lo que había hecho Hyunwook fue preocuparse toda la semana y la siguiente. Teniendo en cuenta que al parecer Dylan había tenido una pelea con sus padres, tenía sentido que estuviera tan ansioso, pero aún así Dylan había logrado quedarse con Chanyoung, y aunque se hubiese resuelto, todo seguía ligeramente tenso. Y hablando de tenso, Hyunwoo no parecía ser el mismo de siempre y eso era básicamente lo que estaba matando su consciencia y le daba ganas de pedirle disculpas a Hyunwoo por ser un idiota y que merecía algo mil veces mejor que él. Aún así, Hyunwook era egoísta, y el pensamiento de Hyunwoo yendo a algún lado con alguien que no fuera él mismo lo hacía sentir enfermo; no estaba en su derecho de querer a Hyunwoo para él solo pero eso era lo que su mente le estaba diciendo. Al mismo tiempo sus padres le habían hablado para exigirle una novia una vez más y que esperaban que ya que era San Valentín, consiguiera una de una vez por todas. Tal vez se sentía realmente enfermo de repente pero no importaba, porque el catorce de febrero había caído un día miércoles y debía ir a la universidad como siempre, y para su sorpresa había un chocolate sobre su mesa de siempre, sacándole un sonrojo que sabía que no era varonil pero ¿desde cuándo Hyunwook era varonil? Lo miró de arriba a abajo y se dio cuenta que era de alguna chica ya que la carta estaba prolijamente doblada y llena de corazones. Y no es como que los chicos no lo hicieran, pero el único que había intentado darle algo se había acercado a él y se lo había dado de frente encarando su, roja y con ganas de morir, cara. Rechazar no era su fuerte, tampoco recibir confesiones. ¿Existir no era su fuerte? No estaba seguro.

—Qué envidia —dijo Eunbi a su lado ya que era su compañera en esa clase; Hyunwook levantó una ceja y Eunbi rodó los ojos—. Primera hora y ya tienes un chocolate en la mesa, discúlpanos a nosotros los no-populares...

—No soy popular, y seguro alguien te dará alguno cuando salgas de aquí; tienes varios admiradores —Hyunwook se sentía extraño aceptando esos chocolates pero no sabía de quién eran como para devolverlos —por pura pena— y debía sacar sus libros y fotocopias para comenzar con la clase.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Y cuando terminó la clase Eunbi fue ligeramente rodeada por chicos, dejándola con las mejillas rojas y a Hyunwook con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su amiga era bella y popular (aunque no admitiera ninguna de las dos cosas), obviamente iba a tener chocolates, y de hecho debía hablar seriamente con ella; de repente parecía insegura de sí y Hyunwook jamás quería ver a su amiga deprimida.

—Hyunwook, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? —le dijo alguien con un cortado coreano lo cual le hizo girar la cabeza de donde había estado mirando a su amiga. Reconoció que era la chica de intercambio de la otra clase que no conocía muy bien, así que la miró con una sonrisa confundida.

—Claro... —contestó siguiéndola a donde sea que lo estuviera dirigiendo. Tenía clases en unos treinta minutos pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho tiempo aquello. Habían llegado a una parte ligeramente vacía de la universidad, solamente a ese horario sin embargo, ya que los horarios de Hyunwook eran ligeramente raros y cuando él tenía tiempo libre todos los demás seguían en clases. De esa forma algunas veces no podía encontrarse con Youngjo o Seoho porque en realidad sus horarios eran totalmente opuestos. Consecuencias de estar estudiando música.

—Me gustas, por favor acepta mis chocolates —dijo sin rodeos, estirando un pequeño pañuelo con un gran moño donde adentro, suponía, estaban los famosos chocolates. Hyunwook se mordió el labio, pero aun así aplaudió mentalmente la valentía de la chica, pero como siempre su lugar era rechazar, lo cual lo hizo mirar el piso ligeramente nervioso. ¿Jeongseung le habrá dado algo a Hyunwoo? cruzó por su cabeza y Hyunwook trató de echar esos pensamientos. ¡Alguien acababa de confesársele y él estaba pensando en Hyunwoo!

—Uhm, Hitomi, ¿cierto? —casi murmuró con pena, ya que le daba vergüenza porque Hyunwook no era realmente abierto a emociones como esas. La ahora confirmada Hitomi asintió con su cabeza sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa. Ella era realmente bonita y con una grandes mejillas que eran adorables, pero...—. Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos —estuvo a punto de hacer una reverencia pero Hitomi rió dulcemente.

—No estaba esperando que correspondieras mis sentimientos y aunque es un poco triste no quiero que te sientas mal —Hyunwook se sentía peor, pero no acotó nada—. Por lo menos acepta mis chocolates, si no es mucho pedir.

—En realidad no creo correcto-

¿Estaba loco o acababa de ver a Hyunwoo escondido detrás de los casilleros?

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada la chica en frente suyo a lo que Hyunwook negó con la cabeza, volviendo su vista a Hitomi, pero cuando vio la clara figura de Hyunwoo corriendo de allí no dudo en decir "¡Disculpa, en serio!" y correr detrás del pequeño cuerpo que probablemente ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde estaba corriendo.

Hyunwook estaba repentinamente preocupado porque ¿qué rayos hacía Hyunwoo en su universidad cuando él mismo le había dicho que iba a trabajar toda la tarde? ¿Había pasado algo grave? Y quizás se asustó más cuando vio que Hyunwoo se había —muy mal— escondido detrás de un árbol, dejando caer lágrimas de sus bellos ojos. Sintió su corazón partirse y no dudó en ir a su lado, asustando al chico que no parecía que dejaría de llorar en ningún momento pronto pero que se estaba secando las lágrimas probablemente para dejar de llorar frente a la preocupada mirada de Hyunwook. El chico de cabello rosa no dijo nada, pero reemplazó las manos de Hyunwoo por las suyas, limpiando el rastro que dejaban las lágrimas con sus propios pulgares, incrementando el sollozo de Hyunwoo.

—¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —tartamudeó en pánico, intentando levantar el rostro del chico que simplemente miraba el piso dejando caer gota tras gota de sus lindos ojos que esta vez brillaban por la razón equivocada.

—H-hyung —escuchar la voz rota de Hyunwoo no había hecho nada bueno en su corazón, así que simplemente se había dedicado a acariciar las mejillas de Hyunwoo hasta que éste se tranquilizara un poco para hablar—, l-lo siento... —murmuró en un hilo de voz. Hyunwook lo escuchó claramente.

—No debes disculparte por nada, sólo dime que pasa. No puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué ocurre —Hyunwoo levantó mínimamente la cabeza y luego la escondió otra vez.

La vez que habían visto Toy Story 3 era la única película que los había hecho llorar a ambos y todavía recordaba cómo Hyunwoo se había negado a mirarlo alegando que se veía horrible, y ni aunque Hyunwook le dijera que era un clara mentira porque él era adorable no fue suficiente para que lo mirara. No era muy distinto a esta situación, sin embargo. Hyunwoo no iba a mirarlo.

—Aunque llores te ves bien —le dijo y sintió las mejillas de Hyunwoo volverse un tanto rojas (aún así algunas lágrimas más salieron de sus ojos) bajo su tacto, aún así intentó mirar hacia arriba con sus ojos hinchados, rojos por el llanto, pero como Hyunwook le había dicho, se veía aún más adorable. Las lágrimas habían dejado sus mejillas brillantes y su nariz estaba roja por el frío y por sorber con la misma debido a sus lágrimas. Parecía un pequeño niño perdido, o un niño al que se le había perdido su juguete favorito.

—Interpreté mal —dijo Hyunwoo y Hyunwook se vio confundido, pero esperó a que el pequeño chico contra el árbol dijera algo más. Algunos segundos habían pasado en forma de minutos y el silencio sepulcral (excepto por el viento) había llenado el campus—. Esa chica era bonita —murmuró con un tono nuevo para sus oídos, entre tristeza y molestia, que sorprendió a Hyunwook—, Chanyoung es lindo, apuesto, aunque sea gay las chicas estaban haciendo fila para darle chocolates. Dylan también, hasta sus compañeros de trabajo, hyung, tal vez-no tal vez, yo malinterpreté todo, pensando que alguien como yo podría tener una oportunidad...

Nuevas lágrimas habían empezado a salir de los ojos de Hyunwoo, y sus anteojos habían empezado a resbalarse por el puente de su nariz. Hyunwook los sostuvo y los levantó, frente a la triste mirada de Hyunwoo. No tenía la menor idea de qué decirle, pero que pensara que no era suficiente para él le daba mal sabor de boca.

—Pero ¿por qué viniste? —tal vez había sonado algo rudo pero no era su intención, era genuina curiosidad. El chico debía estar en su trabajo y no quería que lo regañaran por saltearse sus turnos.

—Y-yo —Hyunwook abrió los ojos frente al tartamudeo de Hyunwoo y esperó pacientemente, viendo cómo del bolsillo de la mochila que tenía colgando de un hombro sacaba una pequeña bolsa—. Feliz día de San Valentín —murmuró sin levantar la vista del suelo, con sus mejillas eternamente rojas y estirando sus brazos hacia adelante, dejando ver a la perfección un pequeño trozo de chocolate que podría haber sido cualquiera en realidad, pero lo que lo hizo sentir su corazón palpitar con locura fue la forma adorable de un pez, no como Hyunie, porque ya estaba bastante gordo, sino exactamente como el peluche que había ganado para él hacía tanto tiempo...

Quizás fue por eso que no se contuvo en agarrar las mejillas del chico delante suyo y juntar sus labios suavemente.

Sintió a Hyunwoo tensarse contra sus labios, pero no mucho tiempo después su cuerpo se había derretido entre los brazos que ahora cubrían el cuerpo de Hyunwoo para que no cayera al suelo de improviso, y estaba intentando corresponder el beso de la forma más torpe que alguien podría realmente hacerlo, pero eso había provocado solamente una felicidad extrema en su cuerpo, moviendo más sus labios en contra de los suaves y rosas de Hyunwoo, sintiendo que estaba en una nube, sintiendo tanta tranquilidad en su pecho que sintió por un momento que allí pertenecía.

Se separó lentamente sin saber qué decir, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en los suave y etéreo que era Hyunwoo, en lo pequeño que se veía entre sus brazos y lo adorable que estaba con los labios ligeramente abiertos y las mejillas rojas, tan rojas que no parecía posible, cosa que sólo logró que dejara salir una pequeña sonrisa. Hyunwook no quería pensar en esos momentos así que simplemente se acercó nuevamente a Hyunwoo, besando sus labios suavemente pero más firme, con reales ganas de besar a Hyunwoo, con reales ganas de olvidarse de todo y sólo sentir cómo las manos de Hyunwoo se enganchaban en su camiseta casi con temor. Hyunwook acarició suavemente la espalda del chico, tratando de quitar algo de su incomodidad, logrando que nuevamente se deshiciera entre sus brazos, sacando una risita de Hyunwook que aún seguía contra los bellos labios de Hyunwoo. Aun así movió sus labios fervientemente, recibiendo respuestas tímidas, pero respuestas al fin y al cabo.

Su felicidad, sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando su celular sonó con unos cuantos mensajes. Hyunwook se separó de Hyunwoo, quien miró el suelo con sus dedos sobre sus labios, sacando una ligera sonrisa en Hyunwook. ¿Cómo ese niño podía ser tan adorable? ¿Era normal querer abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir?

Leyó los mensajes de Eunbi, "¿Dónde estás? ¡La clase acaba de comenzar!" y "No voy a cubrirte, sabes..." que lo hizo lamer sus labios nervioso.

—Tengo que ir a clase —dijo con una seguridad inventada porque se sentía nervioso, súper nervioso. Acababa de besar a Hyunwoo en el campus de su universidad. Acababa de besar a Hyunwoo. A Baek Hyunwoo.

—Está bien, hyung —contestó Hyunwoo mirando tímidamente a sus ojos, y Hyunwook tragó saliva.

—Hablaremos de esto en casa, lo prometo.

◇◇◇

Lo que menos habían hecho fue hablar del tema, y ni siquiera era porque Hyunwook o Hyunwoo quisieran evitarlo, sino que sus agendas estaban repentinamente demasiado apretadas como para siquiera verse seguido en el departamento que ambos compartían. Hyunwook estaba, de hecho, desesperado por decirle a Hyunwoo la realidad, ya que aunque estuviera todo relativamente bien entre ellos, las cenas eran algo incómodas. Hyunwook odiaba observar a Hyunwoo y no poder hacer realmente nada, como besarlo dentro del departamento, o pararse en medio de la cena y cantarle una serenata (y no es como si lo fuera a hacer realmente si llegaran a ser algo más, pero ver a Hyunwoo le daba esa sensación en el corazón. Le daba la sensación de ser invencible o algo similar). Lo único que hacían era compartir algunas cenas en un ambiente ligeramente tranquilo, pero si ambos se veían a los ojos, era seguro que iban a haber mejillas rojas de por medio, y de parte de ambos.

Cuando Hyunwook llegó tarde de su turno de trabajo, como todos los viernes, se sorprendió al ver a Hyunwoo dormido en el sillón, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, haciendo que Hyunwook riera suavemente frente a la linda imagen. Se debatió mentalmente si ponerle una manta encima era la mejor opción, o despertarlo para que al día siguiente no tuviera dolor en la espalda y cuello. Con un suspiro se acercó al chico y lo movió ligeramente por los hombros, despertándolo casi al instante. Hyunwoo parpadeó unas cuantas veces y lo miró con sueño en todas sus facciones.

—Si quieres dormir, duerme en tu cama —le dijo golpeando juguetonamente su nariz, recibiendo un puchero de Hyunwoo.

—Lo estaba esperando, hyung —contestó y luego de tallarse ligeramente los ojos, se sentó recto en el sillón—. Necesitamos hablar... —murmuró sin mirar sus ojos. Hyunwook tragó saliva. "El día ha llegado" pensó, arrodillándose para quedar en frente de Hyunwoo.

—Yo-

—Realmente me gusta, y me sigue gustando, y probablemente me gustará por más tiempo —empezó Hyunwoo jugando con el final de su camiseta—. Sé que no soy la gran cosa, pero... me b-besó y yo siento que no es tan imposible gustarle.

Hyunwook sonrió enormemente porque era la primera vez que Hyunwoo hablaba así de sincero, estaba feliz de verlo confrontarlo, de verlo decidido, y sin dudas agarró la mano inquieta de Hyunwoo que no dejaba de jugar con su camiseta y entrelazó sus dedos, mirando intensamente a Hyunwoo a los ojos.

—No es imposible —aseguró, acariciando el cabello de Hyunwoo con su mano libre—. No es imposible porque ya me gustas.

El corazón de Hyunwook se sintió liviano al ver los ojos brillantes de Hyunwoo, y su sonrisa tan sincera hizo que latiera como loco. Hyunwook se sintió afortunado y un idiota al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en el niño que tenía delante? Era extraño, muy impredecible y complicado de entender algunas veces, pero era comprensivo, adorable y tenía el corazón más puro que alguna vez vio. Se sentía afortunado, así que abrazó el cuerpo más pequeño entre sus brazos, sintiéndolo igual de emocionado que él; Hyunwoo había envuelto firmemente sus brazos en Hyunwook, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo pequeñas gotitas en ese sector de su piel. Hyunwook simplemente acarició la espalda del niño, esperando a que se tranquilizara.

Hyunwook estaba 100% seguro que no se iba a arrepentir de esa decisión, y también estaba seguro que Dylan iba a tener un ataque —al igual que Chanyoung iba a gritar— cuando se los dijera el día siguiente, a menos que Hyunwoo se le adelantara.

◇◇◇

La cafetería estaba relativamente vacía ese martes, no hacía mucho frío pero a las 20:00 horas ya todo estaba demasiado oscuro y la mayoría de las personas decidían volver a casa. Los estudiantes se iban después de las siete y sólo algunos grupos quedaban a esas horas, pero en su mayoría sólo había hombres y mujeres de negocios en sus trajes bien acomodados escribiendo en laptops y tomando de su café de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, el turno de Hyunwook terminaba a las ocho todos los martes, así que se sacó su delantal y se apresuró a ver hacia afuera, viendo a Hyunwoo allí, esperándolo medio recostado en el lugar donde se ponían las bicicletas. Una sonrisa abandonó sus labios y Hyunho, a un lado suyo (él también ese día se iba a las ocho, por alguna ocasión especial que no tuvo el momento de preguntar) lo miró sospechosamente.

—Hyunwoo, ¿no? —preguntó guardando cosas en su mochila.

—Así es —contestó sin borrar su sonrisa. Hyunho sonrió de oreja a oreja burlonamente, levantando una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Una cita? —dijo como broma, pero la sonrisa más grande de Hyunwook lo hizo abrir su boca de par en par.

—Sí —lo miró y luego a la puerta, viendo como Hyunwoo se acomodaba la bufanda (que claramente era la suya) más sobre su nariz—. Hyunwoo es mi novio —Hyunho se vio muy sorprendido, pero no dudó en empujar a Hyunwook ligeramente.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! —dijo escandalizado—. Somos amigos desde hace años y compañeros de trabajo, tienes que presentármelo —gruñó el chico rubio, frunciendo el ceño sacando una risa de Hyunwook.

—La última vez que vino no éramos pareja, y empezamos a salir hace algunas semanas, no es tanto tiempo...

—¡¿No es tanto tiempo?! Creo que voy a dejar de ser tu amigo, me siento herido —Hyunho se dio la vuelta dramáticamente, muy probablemente yendo a buscar a Minhyuk a la cocina para contarle sobre cómo acababa de perder a un amigo.

—¡Adiós! —exclamó, recibiendo varios saludos pero Hyunho lo ignoró, todavía "ofendido".

Rápidamente salió, envolviendo su bufanda en su cuello. No hacía un frío extremo, pero seguía haciendo un frío literalmente enfermizo, así que era mejor llevar la bufanda que quizás despertarse con fiebre y sin voz al día siguiente. Hyunwoo lo miró y eso fue suficiente para que Hyunwook lo apretujara entre sus brazos, recibiendo quejas del chico más pequeño.

—¡Hyung! —exclamó molesto el chico, acomodándose sus anteojos que se habían casi caídos en el abrazo de oso que acababa de darle Hyunwook.

—Hola a ti también, me alegra verte abrigado —dijo entrelazando sus manos que tenían guantes, Hyunwoo suspiró y apretó el agarre en la mano de Hyunwook.

—Sino hyung va a enojarse conmigo —Hyunwook bufó, mirando con una mueca de Hyunwoo.

—Preocúpate por tu salud, no por cómo vaya a reaccionar, tonto —Hyunwoo no contestó, pero empezó a caminar, arrastrando a Hyunwook—. ¿Adónde vamos? Al fin y al cabo fue tu idea esperarme para tener una cita conmigo.

—¡No es una cita! Solamente necesito algo —claramente mintió, con las mejillas rojas, escondiendo más su rostro en la bufanda negra de Hyunwook.

—¿Y qué necesitas? —preguntó curioso.

—Quiero dulces —contestó y Hyunwook rió.

—Eres tan adorable, podría comerte —dijo apretando una de las mejillas del chico con su mano libre.

—Cállate.

—¿Y el respeto? Me hieres —Hyunwoo rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, recibiendo una risa de Hyunwook algo —muy— escandalosa.

Hyunwook miró a Hyunwoo unos segundos antes de sonreír, no se iba a arrepentir de su decisión, estaba muy seguro de que salir con Hyunwoo era lo mejor del mundo.

—Te quiero —murmuró cerca de su oído, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hyunwoo y las mejillas rojas que tanto le gustaban.

—Y-yo también —tartamudeó, y esas cosas hacían que todo valiera la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> anteriormente publicada en wattpad bajo el nombre de _eyesonyoungjo <3


End file.
